Mae Tallick's Blog Entries
Due to the length of the blog entries on Mae's profile page, they have all been relocated to this page instead. They will be listed from newest to oldest. When the page becomes too big, another will be made. Practice Makes Perfect Mae is helping everyone for the spelling bee by hosting a mini spelling bee studying party. Everyone will take turns standing in front of the group and spell the words she picks out. She thinks it'll really help everyone get over any stage fright they may have regarding the stage and also get ready for any word that will come their way! She then asks who has the best chances of winning the spelling bee. Valentine's Day Cards Mae reveals that the novi's have learned about valentine day cards, which is a special tradition Earthlings do on Valentine's Day. The girls are very excited, so they all made special cards for earthlings to print out so that they can give them to friends. She then asks what else they should know about Valentine's Day. Treadmill Mae is updating the log today. In gym class they plan to focus on fitness this week so she wanted to try out the treadmill. Not wanting to fall off, she tied herself to the machine with her long skirt attached to her skirt. Then she pressed the button and the conveyor began to move and her wheels on her built-in skates began to turn. Mae didn't really feel much exercise or pressure from this but realizes how much of a bad idea it was after going faster, and faster, and faster until on it's highest setting... Mae admits to being embarrassed from this event and explains that her skirts bow came loose, causing her to fall backwards right off of the treadmill! No one was around to see and she didn't end up hurt, so it was okay. But she does not plan to try the treadmill again anytime soon... Before ending the log, Mae asks what else she should know about Earth exercise machines. It's Showtime! Mae is taking a quick break from setting up for the Talent Show. So far set up they have the sound system lighting, and stage. They just need to add the finishing touches with some decorations like balloons and streamers. Plus chairs for the audience members. She is very excited to see everybody's talents and she reveals that she is going to be singing, of course! Mae asks the readers who they think will win first place. Boardwalk Mae has just returned from the beach. She explains that because sand and salt gets stuck in her gears, she likes to just hang out and enjoy it from the dock instead. Besides, there's a lot of places to skate around on it. She also got some cotton candy, which she liked since it was on a stick and she could still skate around while eating it. She also saw an artist who was painting and even photographers and an artist making caricatures. Which are funny, exaggerated cartoon versions of people. She's considering maybe getting one done sometime for fun. Before ending, Mae asks what other cool things she could find on the boardwalk. Clumsy Singing Mae was very embarrassed when she tripped over the microphone cord during the Vlog. She had a special birthday song all planned out and wanted to surprise Alie but she ruined it. She's glad that the others were concerned for her however, and Alie wasn't upset and even thanked her for the effort. So everyone then sang Happy Birthday to Alie instead. Mae also plans to use a wireless microphone next time... Talent Show Mae met up with the Glee Club yesterday and they all got a cool idea. Their going to put on a talent show for the school and anyone is welcome to audition. They believe this will encourage everyone to show off their talents. She is preparing to hang up some posters after Nita makes them. She asks the readers what their hidden talents may be. Santa Claus Mae has been hearing a lot of her earth friends discussing someone named Santa Claus. Apparently he lives at the North Pole and travels using a big red flying air craft. He then delivers presents to good boys and girls. Mae then continues to explain his appearance and the reindeer. She thinks it is very cool and their pets can even do neat tricks like his reindeer can. She asks the readers what else they should know about Santa Claus. Ice Skating Mae went to the ice skating rink the other day and she wished to explain to the readers how it went. One of her earth friends had invited her since she knows how much she likes to roller skate. It was a bit of a struggle stepping onto the ice since she's a bit clumsy and it isn't at all like rollerskating. She is also still having trouble adjusting to Earth's gravity. She had no idea that skates didn't really work so well on the ice. She kept falling and slipping and was very embarrassed until her Earth friend helped her until she realized why she kept falling so much. So her friend introduced her to ice skates while explaining that they are specially used on the ice. And so, Mae plans to change the wheels on her roller skates so that she can try again another day. She asks what other winter sports she could try. Fall Harvest Festival Mae is going to be singing in front of all of her Earth friends at the fall harvest festival today! Una and Nita made her a very cute outfit and she loves the winter scheme. Her earth friends feel a little strange about the attire but Mae is sure they will change their minds once they realize how warm they are. For her solo, she has picked a winter classic song, "Let It Snow". She's never seen it snow before but it sounds really cool. She asks the readers what their favorite winter songs are. Star Singer Mae tells the readers about the solo she got for the Fall Harvest Festival. Originally she tried very hard to impress the director, such as skating around on stage while they sang but she only skated right off the stage and fell multiple times. Next she tried to wear a flash outfit she borrowed from Una but she didn't feel comfortable wearing it all day. Finally she gave up and decided to just be herself. She sang with the group and did her best and the director noticed and chose her for one of the solo songs. She can't wait for her solo but she doesn't know what to sing. So Mae asks the readers what song they think would be good. Glee Club Star Mae reveals to the readers that she has made it into the glee club! Now she needs to prepare for the Fall Harvest Festival, an even the Glee Club does yearly during a festival. They sing a few songs and a select few will even get to sing a solo! Mae is hoping to be picked as one of the solo-ist and she hopes the director notices her talents. She will be choosing after a week of observing the club sing. Besides her natural talent, Mae asks what she could do to stand out in the crowd. Mae Halloween Costume A special blog wrote by Mae, she asks if Earth girls are excited for Halloween and offers them a tip on how they can dress like her. Create my robo-tastic look with metallic purple tights and a metallic purple top. Pair with a black and white checked skirt or shorts. Make a big pink bow with some ribbon or fabric and tie it around your waist. For hair my hair style, part your hair down the middle and separate it into two straight pigtails. You can top it off with blue washable hairspray. Pretty glitter lashes from a costume store and blue eyeliner create my makeup look. Using silver pipe cleaner, twist a bow shape and attach to a headband. You can also use the headband that comes on the Novi Stars box! She then asks what she should dress up as for Halloween. Glee Club Mae is very excited as she just found out her school as a glee club! She signed up for the auditions and can't wait to try out. It's the perfect next step to becoming a star. She explains what a glee club does and mentions the first big performance being in November for the school Fall Harvest Festival. The audition is on Monday and she doesn't know which song she wants to sing. Something heartfelt, or something electric and fun. She asks the reader for advice. Yoga The other day in P.E. Mae and her class did Yoga. It was the first time she's ever done it and it didn't go so well for herself. She explains that for yoga you need to be flexible, as it helps with posing. Being a robot, she isn't very bendy! The second problem was trying to hold onto her skates. When she tried to do a "Downward Facing Dog" her feet started to roll out from under her. She really struggled while nobody else had any problems... So after class, Mae had a word with her P.E. Teacher about this and she said next time they will try to do something more suitable for her skates. So Mae suggested they try roller hockey! She is very excited and can't wait to show everyone how well she does on skates. She then asks the readers if they ever had trouble in class and what they do about it. Nail Salon Mae greets the audience before deciding to tell them about her recent trip to the nail salon. She has given herself manicures but she wanted to see what it was like to be pampered. Upon arrival, the nail stylist asked her to pick a color, which she struggled to do. She then lists a couple before adding something that embarrassed her deeply. All of the new trendy and expensive magnetic nail polishes flew off of their shelves and stuck to her, due to being made of metal. The stylist was upset about this, so she chose not to get the manicure after all and left. She then informs the readers/viewers that herself and the others did go to the hair salon and spa later that very same day however, but they will probably tell the readers so she asks the reader if they prefer doing their own nails or going to a salon instead. Graphic Tees Mae has wrote this entry to announce that the Novi Stars have the COOLEST graphic tees available now at Justice! She's very excited since it means she's on the road to becoming a super big pop star! She's very happy that fans can wear a Novi Stars themed design on their shirts. She tells them to check out www.shopjustice.com to see all of the designs. She also asks the readers to let her know which one they like the best. Out Of This World Fruit Mae has just returned from the grocery store and has found so many amazing earth fruits! Some of them look like they are from another planet. First was the Dragon Fruit, which she tells are nothing like dragons. It's a round, red fruit with green spiky leaves. When cut open its white inside with little black seeds. Next was a coconut. Mae knows about Cocoa, and she also knows about nuts. But this fruit isn't like them in the least. It's brown and hairy on the outside and white with clear juice inside! The last fruit she talks about a Pineapple, and again its nothing like how it sounds. She's seen pine trees, and she's seen apples. This fruit is hard and bumpy on the outside with green pointed leaves at the top. When cut open the fruit is yellow! She then asks what other fruits she should try. Football Game Mae explains that a sport called Football has caught the groups attention recently when they passed by one of the teams practices. She mentions how tough it looked, and how the game works. On Friday their schools team will be against another team and they plan to go attend the football game! Alie is the most excited since her crush is one of the players. But the girls have no clue what to expect, or even how it works. So Mae asks the readers for advice. Karaoke Star Mae is very excited and happy over her previous night and she wishes to tell others about the karaoke fun she's had. They went to a restaurant with tons of good food and a karaoke machine! She reminds her goal on Earth, then mentions how much she sung, and what songs she had sang to the audience members. She was very well received, many of the audience liked her performances and the is sure that she'll one day make it as a pop star! She then asks what the readers like singing to. Fireworks At the carnival, Mae mentions that her most favorite thing there was the fireworks the girls saw that night. They were pretty, sparkly, and shiny! She also loved the games too, and explains how simple they were to play. Mae even won a big stuffed animal of a "Zebra", something she's never seen before. Earth Pets After greeting the readers Mae begins to talk about earth pets and how different they are compared to their own. She's seen gold fish, cats, and dogs and she comments how the fish is similar to Ari's pet, 02 since they both need a bubble around them to breath. But the fish lives in water while Ari's doesn't. She thinks the dog is confusing, because while it's friendly and cute, it does really simple tricks in comparison to their own pets more complicated tricks. The cat is also different and furry, but its independent like their own pets. She then asks what other Earth Pets are on Earth. Skate Park Mae goes on about how she just got back from skating in a skate park and she mentions how different it is then the one where she comes from. She saw a lot of Earthlings skating on long rounded boards with skates on them, then calls them cool, but also weird too. She then adds how they did all sorts of flips and tricks but she had trouble trying to do them too. She then asks what other good places for skating may be. Library Trip Mae discusses how she is still trying to get used to Earth's gravity. And in hopes of helping herself she had gone to the library to do some research. She went to the reference section and grabbed all of the physics books she could find, ending up with a huge stack of them! But she ended up crashing into a table when she couldn't stop herself in time and all of the books flew to the ground! After she was scolded by the librarian, Mae was very embarrassed and quickly got the books and sat down to read them. She studied every single book, from Sir Isaac Newton to Albert Einstein. Despite all of the research, Mae is concerned that it'll take her a pretty long while to get used to this. She then asks the reader if they've ever studied and practiced something a lot. Goals Mae greets the readers as she begins to discuss a thing at the amusement park called “Space Mountain”, and she wants to go check it out to see if its like the real thing. She asks the readers if they know where it is, then decides she'll make a list of 5 things she wants to do on Earth and then time herself to see how long it takes to do it. #Become the Biggest pop star on Earth! #Visit "space mountain" #Get used to Earth Gravity so that she can stop her skates better #Learn a new language. She then asks the readers if they could think of a 5th thing ro add to her list. Pop Stars Mae begins to discuss that because she's a robot, she can't paint her nails like normal people would. So using bottles of nail enamel she'll paint the very tips of her fingers instead. She explains the style she did just then, pink on the bottom with black polka dots at the top, and some glitter! She then mentions that she watched Lady Gaga yesterday and is convinced she can sing and dance like her, or maybe even better. She claims she'd fit right in with Pop stars on Earth, then asks the readers who their favorite pop stars are. Earth Cooking Mae mentions how she read previous comments about what the shiny paper is and she laughed about how she begun to make jewelry out of it because its supposed to be for food. She then mentions its actually aluminum foil. Which you wrap around food and cook it or store it in the refrigerator to keep food fresh. She likes that so many foods can be wrapped in this metal-paper. She then goes on to mention an incident where she put soda pop, cookie, piece of cake, some fries from the drive-thru, and a chocolate bar. Then she put it all in the microwave! It made a big bright light and a zapping sound! She shut it off right away and asks how Earthlings can cook with this. But for the time being she's just going to stay out of the kitchen and explore other Earth things. Like when she came across a little paint bottle with a tiny brush that says “nail enamel”. She then asks what she could do with it. Shiny Paper Mae introduces herself and her goals of becoming the biggest pop star on Earth. She aspires to be the next Lady Gaga and is well on her way to it! She explains how chatty she is, and also her klutzy nature, but she claims it isn't her fault and its because of her roller skates and having to adjust to Earth's gravity. She then explains that she loves to mix music and she'll usually be downloading the latest tunes, even listening to things not made on Earth! She also mentions that earlier she discovered Aluminum Foil. She isn't sure what the amazing shiny paper is for, but its her favorite Earth thing yet. She asks the readers about it but then mentions that she has to leave, but she'll be back soon to update the blog. Category:Blogs